


Lavender

by Darksilence9110



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Author tried, F/F, Fluffy Content, sorry don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilence9110/pseuds/Darksilence9110
Summary: Renee got back from one of the matches.Feeling drained and doesn’t want to socialize with anyone except by one exception.OrWraith needed a social break from everyone and Wattson went to her room and helped soothe away the voices .
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly apologize, this is my second story on here . I took this from my Wattpad book. Hopefully you all love it so please enjoy   
> Also I’m on tumblr   
> Tumblr : @/slutfordarksparks  
> Wattpad: @/ryn9110  
> I do requests so please !

Wraith had just finished break, she ventured to her quarters. "Someone is following you, watch your back" One of the various voices in her head had stated promptly. 

Wraith groaned, she didn't want to socialize not even with her girlfriend at the moment. She had gotten about 4 hours of sleep this week between drama between the legends and the games. She was exhausted. 

She had sighed bluntly, opening the steel door and had faintly closed it, leaving it cracked open a bit. " Your not safe " "Run!" "Hurry!! " . She grabbed ahold of her arching head and slammed it against her pillow, tearing up a bit

A young scientist had been walking down the corridor when she heard yelling coming from her partner's room, instantly running to go see what was wrong. 

She had burst through the door and had ran over to the smaller female, "Mon Ami! What's wrong? Renee? " She asked, sitting on the bed, pulling Renee onto her lap and coddled her "It's alright my love, it'll pass ". She had taken out Wraith's bun, intertwining her fingers in her hair and gently massaged Renee's hair. 

Wraith sighed, finally satisfied from her aching headache moments ago, "you know you don't have to play with my hair, I could've done it". She had groaned softly, huffing a bit. 

Natalie had sighed " Shush now, stop fussing , I'm just braiding your hair". She had let out a quiet giggle, as she braided the skirmisher's hair. Renee had sighed in defeat and let the scientist do as she pleased. 

Renee had yawned, " Your safe, sleep now" "Safe". She smiled and fell asleep in Natalie's arms. After some time, Natalie had heard some breathing from the smaller female, wrapped blankets around them as she had layed her head on the pillow, spooning Renee and yawned quite loudly. She smiled and fell asleep shortly after. 

Bonus:

Mirage, Path, and Octane had been partying when they had gone to the drop ship deciding it was time to go to sleep.   
Octane was buzzed all to hell, he couldn't walk and had the help of Pathfinder to get him home  
Alas, path was a robot and couldn't consume alcoholic beverages and decided to just watch his best friends as they drank the night away.   
Mirage was semi-drunk slurring his words more than usual and had to hold onto Pathfinder as he walked then home.   
Pathfinder had chuckled, putting Mirage to bed then went to Octane's room.   
Octane was more hyper than usual and jumped around before running over to Wraith's room and had opened the door to find Wattson and Wraith sleeping together. He smirked and chuckled, " Hey amigo, mira"   
He pointed towards the sleeping couple, Pathfinder had jumped up and down in delight and laughed " High five friend! "He stuck out his metallic hand awaiting the adrenaline junkies hand.   
Octane and chuckled, high fiving Pathfinder back and went to his room going to sleep.   
Pathfinder had sighed, and cleaned the drop ship before plugging himself into his computer to charge.


End file.
